Toxic Kiss - a Motionless in White fanfiction
by QueenBeeComplex
Summary: For as long as anyone could remember, Christopher and Maria had been in love. Now, Maria would take Dracula's crown, her right by blood, with her beloved at her side. Meanwhile, trouble is stirring among the American Vampires. Christopher is forced to pack up his children and sort out the debacle, or else the Kiss will lose American support.
1. Chapter 1

For as long as anyone could remember, Christopher and Maria had been in love. For centuries, the two had been together. In each other's arms, they moved with a seldom seen grace, balancing each other almost perfectly. When the King fell and his widow was lost to her grief, they were the next natural choice to replace them on the throne. No king can rule without a queen, of course.

The Kiss welcomed Christopher and Maria into the throneroom. Vampires from all over the world pledged their undying allegiance to the two ethereal beings who reminded them what being a Vampire was all about.

Christopher was tall, with long black hair slicked back from his face. He had a lanky body, but held himself with a regality and rigidity of a born leader. His dark crimson eyes glared out from under long eyelashes and painted on eyebrows. He had the typical italian nose, and three titanium studs through his plump lower lip. As always, he was dressed to the nines, perfectly pressed suit accented by a top hat and the long black cane he carried more as a threat than anything else.

Maria contrasted her lover spectacularly, with almost white blonde hair that cascaded over her shoulders in soft, voluminous curls. She stood almost a head shorter than him, her ample bosom almost overflowing the top of long, fitted gowns that emphasized her wide hips and tiny waist. The last heir of Dracula, himself, her irises were pure white, setting her out from the rest of the Kiss.

Both Christopher and Maria wore the sunken eyes and pure white pallor of their kind. When they were together, their skin seemed to glisten, drawing the eyes of any being, mortal and immortal alike. Unlike most Vampires, however, they were heavily tattooed. The magic involved to create the elaborate, living art was immense. Each image inked into their alabaster skin was, itself, a moving picture. While many of their kind frowned upon the defiling of their pure white complections, no Vampire could look upon Christopher's and Maria's striking marks without a sense of awe. Magic tattoos were an incredibly painful and arduous process for the witches who traded in them, and even moreso for Vampires who's image was carved in stone for eternity.

"Must you go, my love?" Maria's soft, high voice lilted up through the atrium.

Christopher sighed and closed the space between them, pulling his beloved up into his arms. "You know I must, Dove," he responded, pressing a soft kiss to her forehead.

Maria cast her eyes to the floor. "I hate when you go."

The new King eased his hands up his queens arms, shoulders, and neck to hold her face tenderly. "I will always come back to you, Dove. You know this." He pressed a chaste kiss to her lips. "And you know if I could, I'd stay with you, or take you with me. But one of us has to hold things together here."

The woman sighed, white blonde hair tumbling from her face. "And the Greater American Council has called upon you. I know." She wound her arms around Christopher's small waist. "I still don't like the idea of you going to another country without me. It's been at least two hundred years since we were last separated by an ocean."

Christopher smiled and pulled his beloved against his chest, lightly swaying as he caressed her hair with one hand, and her shoulder with the other. "I will always be with you, Dove."

He lingered in the embrace for a long moment before pulling away and scooping Maria up into his arms. The black lace of her gown fountained over his arm and flowed along behind them as he carried her up the platform steps and settled her down in his throne. Then he climbed into the chair straddle her and caught her lips with his. He tenderly wrapped his arms around her body, hands caressing her bare back before he pulled the clasp of her halter bodice loose, causing the soft fabric to fall away from her chest.

Maria disconnected the kiss to tilt her head back, exposing her throat to her lover. Christopher immediately took advantage of her exposed throat, leaning in to kiss and bite the pale flesh around her bubbling broken hearts tattoo. Vampire skin could not be marked, but he still reveled in the soft moans that escaped his life mate as he bit into her shoulder. He reached down for the shining, onyx hilt dagger she wore at her hip, unsheathing it and teasingly dragging the tip of the blade across her chest without enough pressure to break skin.

"Always such a tease," Maria groaned, back arching. She reached out to pull at Christopher's tie until it loosened and she could remove it, tossing it aside. Then her fingers worked quickly to unbutton his shirt and expose the spiraling script across his chest. She slid her hand up his chest to grasp his throat and pull his face back to hers. "If you're going to cut me, just do it," she demanded.

Christopher pulled at his right lip piercing, eyes casting down to take in the sight of his lover's large, round breasts. "My love, you are always a beauty," he muttered, softly. He pressed his lips to hers again, adding pressure to the blade as he dragged it across her flesh. Then he leaned in to lick up the dark crimson blood that flooded to the surface. His mouth trailed from the cut down around her nipple before pulling at it with his teeth.

Maria moaned and arched, letting her grip on her beloved slide to his shoulders as she sunk nails into his skin. She pressed her body up between his thighs, feeling his hardness through his tight black pants and the dainty lace of her gown. "Need this off of me," she whined.

Without missing a beat, Christopher sheathed the dagger and reached for the zipper at his Queen's waist, sliding to his knees on the floor as he pulled the zipper to her knee and then pulled her dress the rest of the way off. He placed soft kisses up the inside of her thigh, savoring how her muscles fluttered under his touch. Small, soft fingers tangled in his hair, drawing him in closer. But Christopher wanted to take his time.

"Give me," she gasped, impatiently.

Christopher laughed, darkly. "But I love how you twitch when you're needy," he responded, then ran the tip of his tongue along her femoral artery, all the way up to the inside pocket of her hip.

"Christopher," she whined.

"Patience, Dove," he responded, softly. He nipped, roughly, at the tendon at the inside of her hip, making her cry out in pleasure. Then he eased his hands up her thighs, squeezing lightly with calloused hands the higher he got. Maria's legs trembled at his touch, and he knew she was getting impatient. And he loved it.

"Touch me," she gasped. "Stop playing around, damnit!" But despite her impatience, Maria's thighs were already shaking.

Christopher leaned in close, letting his hot breath tease across her skin. From his vantage point, Maria was laid out before him, thighs spread wide and already so wet. The King leaned in and licked, slowly, along his lover's wetness, reveling in her taste as it danced across his tongue. She was sweet, with a slight tangy undercurrent.

It was Christopher's favorite taste in the world. He could spend hours, even days with his head buried between his beloved's thighs. He even could recall a time, centuries ago, when he and Maria had locked themselves in their quarters, and he'd pleasured her with his mouth for almost an entire week, feeling her body shake beneath his hands and her taste flooding his mouth every time he brought her to climax.

Maria's body arched into her lover's touch. "Fuck yes," she hissed. Christopher's mouth worked her just right, tongue thrashing into her and teeth catching on her swollen clit. His tongue played circles around her clit before sucking it between his teeth. He licked a flat tongue across her entrance a few times, then thrusted it into her, swirling it about inside her. He toyed with all of her buttons until her body was arched completely off the throne, legs shaking and muscles clenched as she was flung into climax.

Christopher licked Maria's release up, moaning a little at her taste. "I love that so much," he whispered, kissing up his lover's stomach to her large, tight breasts.

"You've always liked how I taste when I cum," Maria responded, catching his eyes with hers.

Christopher shook his head a bit. "I like how your body reacts; how your legs shake and your muscles clench up and your toes point." He placed soft kisses down between her breasts, hands easing up her sides as he stood. He leaned down to roughly kiss her, teeth pulling at her lower lip.

Maria reached forward and clawed, frantically, at Christopher's belt buckle until it came free, then she quickly unfastened and shoved down his pants. She sat up straighter, taking his hard cock in one hand and leaning forward to wrap plump lips around the tip. She used her tongue to lap across the slit before taking him all the way down. She sucked him down just long enough to get him nice and slicked down for her.

"I need to be in you," Christopher gasped, running his fingers through her soft, white blonde hair. He leaned down to capture her lips with his. Maria lightly hooked her legs up over Christopher's hips, reaching up to wrap her arms around his neck as he lifted her up into his arms and turned around to sit in the throne, resting Maria in his lap.

The Vampiress lightly arched up, reaching behind herself for Christopher's cock, steadying it as she lined it up to her entrance. She tilted her head down, and held Christopher's throat with her free hand, kissing him hard and grinding herself down onto his cock.

"Fuck, baby," Christopher moaned. He held her hips and guided her down his cock, leaning forward to kiss across her shoulders. His eyes caught on the open door of the throne room, and he backtracked to inspect the situation. He found one of the newly turned vampires standing in the doorway with a shocked expression painting his dark features.

Naturally, Christopher took that as an opportunity to put on a bit more of a show. He wrapped his arms, tightly, around Maria, one diagonally from the curve of her waist to her shoulder, the other the opposite, to hold her hip. The embrace held his beloved in place so Christopher could thrust up, into her, hard and fast. The change of pace and angle caused Maria to moan, loudly, gasping out her lover's name between choice curses and pleas for more.

Even with the hold on her body, Maria managed to roll her hips in small circles as her King thrust up into her. She reached her arms around him, dragging her long nails across his back. She savored the hiss of painful pleasure that slipped through Christopher's teeth, then released one of her own as he bit down on her shoulder.

"Oh yes!" Maria cried out as her lover thrust up at just the right angle, hitting every sensitive spot along the way. She cast her head back, silky, pale hair lightly dragging past her ass and across Christopher's still denim covered thighs. The King, in response, gripped his lover's body tighter, repeating the movement and causing her to scream even more.

Maria's legs began to tremble. Christopher could feel it against his hips. He eased a hand to the small of her back, feeling it arching even more as her stomach and breasts pressed into his chest. He reached to his pocket for the jeweled knife he carried, and presented it to her, blade pointed towards himself.

"You know me so well, love," she gasped, taking the knife in one delicate hand. With her free hand, she traced her finger over the softly defined muscles of her lover's chest, trying to pick out just the right place from which to draw blood. She finally settled on the soft dip down the center of his chest. Her tongue flicked between her lips softly, and she slowed the pace of her body up and down Christopher's cock as she dragged the blade across his skin. She simply allowed the knife to clatter to the marble floor before leaning in and lapping up the thick, crimson blood that oozed from her beloved's chest.

Christopher gasped at the sensation of her tongue flicking across his broken skin. He grabbed her hips with both hands, thrusting up harder and faster into her. "I'm close," he cried out.

Maria simply grasped for his throat and brought her lips back up to his for a bloody kiss. "As am I," she muttered, softly. She added a soft rotation to her hips, pushing herself down, harder, on her lover's cock. "With me," she insisted.

The King barely had the chance to nod before Maria clenched up around him. Her nails dug into his skin and she cried out his name in pleasure. The tight heat of his Queen pushed Christopher over the edge. He clung to Maria's body, tight, as his release shot up into her in long, heavy spurts.

Maria collapsed down against her beloved's heaving chest. Her eyes remained closed for a few long moments as she gasped for breath. Christopher lightly ran his fingertips up and down her spine, his other hand firmly holding her by the small of her back.

"Was that goodbye sufficient for you, Dove?"

The Queen rolled her shoulder blades as she sat up to meet his eyes. "It was as good as any, but you know I never get enough of you."

Christopher laughed a bit and cupped her face in one hand, thumb stroking over her cheek. "I know, Dove. But responsibilites call."

Maria whined a bit, but shakily stood, nonetheless. Christopher stood with her, pulling his pants up as he did so, then bending to collect her gown from the floor. He took his time dragging it up her body, watching the soft fabric stretch and glide over her alabaster skin. Once the gown was zipped, he turned her to face him. Maria smiled and pressed a soft kiss to his lips, hands trailing up his arms to pull his shirt back over his shoulders and slowly fasten each button.

"You shouldn't forget this," Maria said, softly, bending down to retrieve the jeweled knife she'd dropped.

Christopher carefully folded the blade into its sheath and slipped it into his pocket. "Thank you, Dove." Then he turned to address their voyer. "Have you had your fill of us, youngling?" he asked.

"My apologies, your majesties."

Maria laughed. "No need for such formalities, Childe. The newer members of our Kiss should know the bond their King and Queen share." She rested a soft hand on Christopher's shoulder.

"Tell us, what is your name?" Christopher demanded, gently.

The young vampire shrugged his shoulders a bit. "Uh...Devin," he said, softly.

"Do you have a mate, Devin?" Maria pressed.

Devin's eyes seemed to light up, and he smiled a bit. "Uh...yes, actually. Her name is Kylie."

Christopher raised his eyebrows. "David's Kylie?" he inquired.

"How...how did you know David turned her?"

Maria smiled a bit. "We've known David Bowie for centuries. This is probably the third time he's 'died' in the public eye. Kylie is one of his newer turns. She came back to Italy with him when America announced his death."

"I'm glad she was able to find a mate, and so soon after relocating," Christopher added.

Devin nodded a bit. "I don't think I was expecting her to happen to me. But I...well I wasn't expecting to become a vampire, either."

"Who turned you?" Maria asked.

"Uhm...Kat, I think? I don't really remember much. I got in a fight with a couple of douche bags who were trying to hurt some girl. There were knives, and there was a lot of blood. Then I woke up in the back of a tattoo shop with a hairless cat sitting on my chest."

"You're Katherine's latest turn. I'm sorry we are just now meeting. She sent you to be in the care of the Kiss. She hates having to turn anyone, and only does so if it's her only option. She's one of the few vampires who thrive solitarily. For her own reasons, she sent you here. I'm glad for it, though. It brought you to Kylie, and to us."

"Dude...I think you just got adopted," a voice called from behind Devin. A vampire with a shaved, tattooed head and blazing white eyes eased into the throne room. He crossed the atrium and skipped up the steps of the platform to place a soft kiss to Maria's cheek.

Christopher chuckled and shook his head a bit. "For that, I would need to lay a line claim, but only if the Childe wants it." The three all turned to look at Devin in curiosity.

"I...uh...what?" Devin spluttered.

"Aw, love, I think you're overwhelming the poor thing." She squeezed the other vampire's arm before descending the steps. "Come, Childe. Why don't you have a seat." She reached out to take Devin's hand and carefully led him to the steps, helping him settle down on the top one. "Joshua, darling, go get the boy something to drink, please," she asked, not looking up from Devin.

The King eased down to sit beside the Childe, taking Devin's other hand in both of his. "I did not intend to alarm you, Devin. Katherine specifically wrote to us, asking us to take you in. The line claim was a genuine offer, if you wish to receive it."

The young vampire grew very pale, then translucent, until he completely disappeared.

"Uhm...where'd he go?" Joshua called from the doorway.

Christopher turned to see the vampire approach with a crystal decanter of blood. "I think our new Childe is a gifted one," he said, simply.

Joshua laughed. "He's a ghost!"

The Childe slowly faded back into vision, his cheeks flushed very pink. "S-sorry."

"You've nothing to be sorry for, love," Maria insisted, lightly tucking one of Devin's flyaway hairs behind his ear.

The other vampire slowly approached, crouching down to be on the same level as the others. "That's a pretty cool trick you got there, kiddo," he said, softly. He produced a few wine glasses from behind himself, somehow, and filled one, holding it out to Devin.

"Th-thank you," he said, taking the glass in both hands and taking a slow sip. There was a gentle silence as the Childe collected himself. "What, exactly, does a line claim entail?" he asked.

Christopher smiled. "It means that you will, officially, be considered my Childe. Katherine may be the one who changed you, but I will be considered your official sire; just as Maria is considered to be Josh's."

Devin's eyebrows crinkled. "Is that why your eyes are white like the Queen's?" he asked, glancing up at Josh.

"Yes, Maria is the one who turned me," he stated softly. "She's the last heir of Dracula, which is what gives her the white eyes, instead of crimson. Because she changed me, I carry the Dracula gene, as do my brothers and sisters."

"There are more of you...with the white eyes?"

Christopher smiled. "Yes, and you will meet them in time."

Devin chewed on his lower lip. "How does it work? The claim?" He took another long, slow sip of blood.

"You drink my blood, same as how you were turned. That, with the intention of a claim, will make you one of my heirs." Christopher placed an encouraging hand on Devin's shoulder. "But you must be willing to receive the claim, or it will not stick."

The Childe nodded a bit. "Could, uh...Could my Kylie be here?"

Josh laughed. "I'll fetch her for you."

"Drink, Childe," Maria insisted. She refilled his glass and gently pushed more of his wild hair from his face. "You'll need your strength for this."

"Is this real?" Devin asked.

Christopher laughed. "Yes, Devin, this is real."

The young vampire shook his head. "It's just...six months ago I was a 17 year old boy running away from my group home. Now, I'm being adopted by the King of Vampires."

With a soft sigh, Christopher shifted around to sit beside Devin rather than facing him. He wrapped an arm across the Childe's shoulders, pulling him in against his side. "You know, kid...this is a permanent thing. Changing someone into a Vampire is one thing, and even the rare times I do that, I have full intentions of taking care of the new Childe. But claiming someone else's Childe as my own? It's a rare event, even if you weren't being adopted by the King."

"But why?"

Maria smiled. "Because we have every intention of taking care of you, little one." She pressed a soft kiss to the back of Devin's hand. "My mate may be the one adopting you, officially, but we are a family."

"We take care of each other," Christopher added.

"Dev?" A lovely girl with a slight build, blue hair, and brighter red orange eyes eased into the throne room.

"Ky!" Devin exclaimed. He leaped up and hurried to pull her into a close embrace. He wrapped one arm around her waist and used the other to cradle her face in his hand as he kissed her, slow and deep. "I'm so glad you're here. You're not going to believe this."

Kylie giggled. "Believe what, love?" She wrapped her arm around Devin's ribcage, nestling into his side.

Christopher cleared his throat, immediately demanding the attention of the room. "I'm laying a line claim to him."

The young woman stood shocked. "I, well-" but she had no words. "Dev, this is…"

"Amazing!" he practically squeaked. "Ky, I'll have a family, again."

"And we always stand by our family," Maria added, standing to her full height.

Christopher stood beside her, reaching to unbutton and roll up the sleeve of his shirt. "Come, youngling. You should sit for this. Go on, up to my chair."

"Y-your chair?" Devin stuttered. His eyes widened as Christopher lead him over to the throne and insisted he sit down. "Is this...allowed?"

The King laughed. "Officially? No. But rules be damned, you're going to sit down for this." He gently pressed Devin down into the high backed throne. "Considering my age and status, this is likely to be a very strong line claim. There is a chance you may lose consciousness."

"L-lose…?" The young vampire's already pale skin turned white, and he began to slowly disappear again.

"Hey, hey easy. Don't ghost out on me, again." Christopher reached forward to grasp Devin's shoulder, holding him steady. "I just wanted to ensure you are prepared for what is about to transpire."

Devin swallowed, but faded back into view. "I'm sorry. I don't really have a good grip on that, yet."

"There is no need to fret, Childe," Maria said, softly. She climbed the platform and stood beside Devin, then motioned for Josh and Kylie to join her. "You are surrounded by family."

Kylie approached and knelt at her mate's feet, taking one of his hands in both of hers. "I'm here for you, babe. Forever. You know that."

"Thanks, baby," Devin responded, lifting Kylie's hands up to kiss the back of each one.

Josh stepped up beside Maria, hand pressing the small of her back before folding his arms over his chest. "I'm here for you, too, kid," he stated with a single nod.

"Are you ready?" Christopher pulled his knife from his pocket, carefully unsheathing the blade. He trailed his thumb across the veins in his wrist.

Devin looked from Kylie to Maria and Josh, and then to Chris. "Yeah," he breathed. "I'm ready." He rolled his shoulders a bit and took a slow, deep breath.

Christopher lifted the blade to his wrist, and then dragged it across the skin. A canyon of red appeared dark against his alabaster skin. He sheathed the knife in a single fluid motion, and then reached forward with his now free hand to tilt Devin's head upwards with two fingers. The Childe's mouth dropped open slightly, tongue darting out to wet plush lips as his eyes dialed in on the blood dripping from his King's wrist. Christopher brought his bleeding wrist over Devin's mouth, watching as the blood gushed from the wound to stain the young vampire's lips and tongue.

Devin audibly moaned and reached up to tightly grasp Christopher's arm. He pulled the bleeding wrist fully to his mouth and lapped, hungrily, at the wound. His eyelids fluttered shut as the heavy taste of blood danced across his tongue. He began to feel a pull at the base of his spine that slowly crawled its way up his body until it reached the top of his head and the young vampire suddenly felt as if he were drowning. Stars danced behind his eyes, then Devin's body fell back, limply, into his new sire's throne.


	2. Chapter 2

Josh held tightly to Devin's limp form as he slowly navigated the maze of corridors that make up the underground vampire castle. He knew, vaguely, where David Bowie's quarters were. He'd been to visit a few times at his Queen's request. He knew Kylie and Devin shared quarters just past Kylie's sire.  
"Is the little one alright?" a voice called from behind them.  
Josh spun around to spot the spiked up blonde hair and uncanny one blue, one crimson eyes of David Bowie. "Christoph- I mean the King just laid a line claim on him."  
David smiled softly. "I know you are close with my sister and her mate. There is no need to correct yourself."  
"You're a Dracula?" Josh asked, tilting his head to the side in confusion.  
"Only partially. I was turned by Dracula and his mate, Elizabeth. That's why I have one white eye and one crimson." He took a moment to take in the full view of Josh. "You're Maria's Childe, aren't you?"  
One of them," he answered.  
David motioned down the corridor. "It can't be enjoyable, just standing and holding him. Devin shares quarters with my Kylie, just this way. I'll walk with you."  
Josh glanced at David curiously. "Uhm, thank you." He followed a half step behind the legend.  
"What were the circumstances of your conversion? I know Maria, and she doesn't turn a human without good reason." He paused before a door and held it open.  
Josh eased in and found the bed, gently laying Devin out. "With all due respect, sir," He started, taking a deep breath. "The details of my change are a bit personal, and I've only just met you." He removed the younger man's shoes and jacket, then pulled the blankets up over him. Then he settled on the edge of the bed, taking Devin's hand in his own.  
David nodded a bit, and settled into a chair across the room, crossing one leg over the other. "My apologies. Not everyone's story is so personal. I was only curious."  
Josh nodded. "All is forgiven." He subconsciously stroked his thumb across the back of Devin's hand. He breathed deeply, taking in the young vampire's scent as it shifted slightly with the line claim.  
"You seem to care deeply for my Kylie's mate."  
The younger vampire glanced down at Devin. "I met him as soon as he arrived here. Poor thing was so confused. I knew his sire couldn't handle caring for him, so I took him under my wing."  
"I have been on this world a long time." David shifted to place both feet on the ground, and leaned forward a bit. "I know affection when I see it. And I certainly can see the bond growing between you two." Then the legend rose up and exited the room.  
Josh sighed and adjusted to lay down beside Devin. He wasn't really tired, but it was nice to take a short rest. His arm fell across Devin's chest, and he tucked his nose into the young vampire's shoulder length, flyaway hair.

"Josh?"  
One white eye cracked open as the vampire responded to his name. Kylie was hovering over him, eyes narrowed in confusion. "Oh, it's you."  
"You sound so disappointed," the vampiress teased.  
Josh grunted and nuzzled back against Devin. "He's mine right now," he muttered, half asleep. He deeply inhaled Devin's scent, and noticed that it had shifted somewhat to be reminiscent of Christopher's.  
Kylie lightly smacked Josh's hip. "He's my mate, and you're in my bed," she reminded him, gently.  
"Don't care, my Devin." The older vampire wrapped his arms, tightly, around the Childe and pulled him in close. He was too tired to care about Kylie. He just wanted to be wrapped around the new little vampire until he knew Devin was okay.  
"Whatever," the vampiress snipped. "I've got things to do. I need to shower and change and my sire wants to speak with me about some things. Just...keep your eyes closed."  
"Mkay," he muttered, eyes fluttering shut as he melted back into sleep.

"Ky?" Devin groaned.  
Josh stirred a bit, withdrawing his arms from around the young vampire. "She's talking to her sire," he muttered softly, sitting up. "How are you feeling?"  
"Like I have a killer hangover," the young vampire answered. He groaned again and tried to roll over to face Josh. "Were you cuddling me?"  
"Uh…" Josh didn't really know how to answer.  
"It's okay if you were." Devin's voice was barely more than a whisper, most likely not to worsen his headache. "I kinda liked it."  
Josh chuckled. "Want to continue?" he offered.  
Devin was quiet a moment. "Please?" he squeaked.  
The older man reached his arms out and pulled Devin down against his chest. Devin nuzzled into Josh, sighing slightly. Josh couldn't help but smile, and even dared to drop a soft kiss to the top of Devin's head.  
"Why do I feel awful?" Devin muttered.  
"Line claim," Josh whispered. "It took, and it's very strong. You even smell a bit like Chris now."  
Devin groaned. "You're allowed to call him that?"  
Josh shrugged a big, running his fingertips up and down Devin's back. "I've known him a long time; since Maria turned me. They're my family, and they're yours, now, too."  
"Does that mean you're my family, too?"  
"If you want me to be," Josh responded, softly.  
Devin's arms tightened around Josh's ribcage. "Yay!" he softly exclaimed. The young vampire was quiet for a few long moments, listening to Josh's soft heartbeat. "Wait, why are you cuddling me?" he asked, finally getting his head clear enough to think.  
"I just wanted to make sure you're okay. Line claims can be fickle. If they don't take just right, the recipient can become very ill."  
"Is a hangover very ill?"  
Josh laughed a bit. "No. A hangover is actually pretty normal. I was immobile for two days after Chris laid one to me. But then, I had a legitimate sire who is the heir to Dracula. His claim had a bit of difficulty taking. Your sire is illegitimate simply because she sent you away; and on top of that she's only about a century old, where Chris is nearly two thousand."  
"TWO THOUSAND?" Devin whisper-screamed.  
Josh shrugged. "Nearly. Maria is about a century older than he is. There are some vamps around who are even older, but at this point they've faded to the outskirts of the palace to live in peace."  
The youngling groaned and buried his face into Josh's chest. "This is making my head hurt worse," he groaned.  
"Hey," Josh muttered, lightly nudging Devin's side. "Don't worry so much about how old anybody is. It's impossible to keep up, anyways."  
"What about all the other stuff. The who belongs to who and all the weird rules and customs and history? Kylie mentions stuff and I just feel so confused."  
The older vampire sighed and gently rubbed Devin's back. "You'll learn, in time. We'll all help you learn."  
"How? When?" The Childe sighed in frustration. "I feel like I'm supposed to know all of this already. And it seems everyone willing to teach me is shipping off to the states in the morning."  
"Including you," Josh stated.  
"What?"  
There was a bit of awkward shifting before Josh spoke. "Chris has extended an invitation to you and Kylie to accompany us to the U.S."  
"Really?" Devin groaned. "Does Ky know?"  
"Yes," Josh said with a bit of laughter. "Chris insisted on it before I brought you in here. He believes your place is at his side, and he has full intentions of mentoring you."  
"It's so weird."  
"How so?" Josh inquired.  
Devin sighed and sat up a bit. "What kind of King, first of all, doesn't care that one of his subjects accidentally caught him having sex with his Queen and continued to watch."  
"Chris likes putting on a show, and he and Maria have been at it for centuries. I assure you, you're not the first, and certainly won't be the last to catch them having sex. Hell, I've caught them more times than I care to count."  
"Ew!" Devin whined. "That's like saying you watched your parents fucking."  
Josh thought for a moment. "I could see how you would say that, but family dynamics are different with vampires."  
"Family," Devin muttered, almost inaudibly.  
"Yes, family. That is what Chris and Maria have created for us. You're a part of it, now, too."  
"But why? Why would the King adopt me, of all people?"  
Josh sighed. "That's just what he does. His original sire abandoned him, and Dracula adopted him. That's how he met Maria. Since then, whenever he comes across a vampire who's sire has abandoned them, he takes them in as one of his own."  
"How does he not have, like, a billion children, then?"  
"It is...very rare...for a vampire to abandon their Childe. Most Vampires will not convert a human if they know they don't have the means to care for them. I think the reason Kat went ahead and changed you is that you would have died otherwise. She also sent a letter to Chris explaining the situation, knowing he would take you in. You may as well have been his from the start. The only reason it took so long for him to claim you is the whole mess with our previous king being killed a month before you got here. If you hadn't have been in the throne room today, it's likely your claim would have been put off until we all return from America."  
Devin groaned again. "This is so much information and I feel like I'm gonna throw up."  
"Not on me, you're not," Josh commented, lightly pushing Devin over toward the edge of the bed. He pulled the youngling's hair back from his face, and gently rubbed his back. "Do I need to help you to the bathroom?"  
"I think I'm okay, but a bath might help."  
Josh made a soft affirmative sound, then eased out of the bed and circled around to Devin's side. "Come on," he insisted, reaching out to help the Childe stand, wrapping an arm securely around his rib cage. They made their way, slowly, across the bedroom to the master bathroom. "Do you need help from here?"  
Devin was quiet a long moment. "I don't think so, but stay just in case."  
The older vampire nodded, and sat up on the bathroom counter. "I'm right here," he stated, softly.  
It took Devin a bit longer than he would have liked to make it to the bath. Turns out, removing clothing with a pounding headache and nausea is incredibly difficult. He almost fell over when he leaned down to remove his pants, and again straightening back up.  
Josh did his best to keep the younger man standing. He also tried not to look too much at his very appealing naked form. The Childe had so much pure, white skin broken up by the rich, dark colors of sleeve tattoos. He had a slight figure, the soft arch of his back sloping into a pert, rounded ass. Given different circumstances, Josh would have totally been luring the young vampire into his bed.


	3. Chapter 3

Christopher approached the hotel with a lithe grace, gloved hand gripping the curve of his cane, top hat pulled down to his eyebrows. No matter where he went, the King always carried a certain commanding presence. He paused a moment to allow Josh to step in front of him and open the door, then he proceeded into the lavish red and gold decorated lobby.

The rest of the group slowly filed in. Josh watched, patiently, as Ricky, one of Maria's children, and Ryan, Chris's most recent turn, stepped in after their King. Kylie and Devin followed, and then Josh's lovely little witch of a mate, Ryan Ashley paused just inside the door for him to come to rest at her side. They all clustered in what seemed to be a practiced formation at the front desk.

"Well hell-oh," the older woman behind the desk exclaimed, slowly lowering her glasses.

"It's nice to see you, again, too, Iris," Chris responded in his charming drawl.

Iris smiled and shrugged shyly. "I hear congratulations are in order, your majesty."

Christopher took a long, slow breath. Then he caught on. "You're a vampire."

"Uh, well yes. My son turned me some time ago."

"Your...son? The one Elizabeth turned to be one of her toys?" Josh was the one who spoke up, this time.

Iris balked. "My son was converted to save him from a drug overdose. If I'm not mistaken, that's why you were changed, as well."

Josh practically lunged forward over the counter. "The details of my conversion are NOT yours to throw around. I swear to-"

"Enough!" Chris roared. His hand caught the back of Josh's vest as he lunged forward. He pulled back on Josh, just hard enough to suggest movement.

The younger vampire straightened up and tucked himself back behind his King.

Christopher straightened and smoothed the front of his suit. "Now, if you don't mind, I think I'd like for Liz to show us to her wing so we can settle in."

"I would love to," a voice responded from behind the group. They all turned to face the tall, bald, fabric draped figure of Liz Taylor as she continued, "So long as you get over here and give me some love, young man."

"Liz," Chris drawled. A smile painted his face as he stepped forward, pulling the woman in for a warm hug. "I've recently heard you've been mated?"

The woman blushed a bit. "Yes, to Tristan. But I fear neither of our hearts still beat."

Chris took a step back, eyeing the lovely woman in confusion. "You mean to tell me that, not only has my daughter converted yet another man, but she's killed him already?"

Liz sighed and nodded. "The countess didn't take it well when Tris bonded to me." As she spoke, she floated around the counter and collected a sequence of room keys.

"Well I am glad you have been reunited in death," Christopher responded.

The group followed Liz through the maze of corridors to her wing of the hotel. She ceremoniously opened doors and passed the keys off to each couple. The three basic Queen suites were given to Ryan and Ricky, Devin and Kylie, and Josh and Ryan Ashley, then the King suite was assigned to Christopher, of course.

"My room is just down the hall. If you need anything, you know where I'm at," Liz informed them.

"Ah, yes," Chris inserted. "If you would, please inform my daughter that I want to speak with her, immediately. Also, let James know that we'll come to one dinner with him this week, and one our last week in the States."

"Oh, and keep Sally as far away from us as possible," Josh cut in.

Liz smiled. "Of course. I'll let them all, know." With a short nod she floated back down the corridor, draping fabric flowing, gracefully, behind her.

"Who's Sally?" Devin asked, eyebrows crinkled in.

Chris, Ricky, and Ryan Ashley all groaned in annoyance. Josh, however, turned to Devin to offer explanation. "One of the hotel's resident ghosts. She's a junkie, and a pain in the ass. Just trust me when I say, this trip will go a thousand times sooner if she stays the hell away."

"Ohkayy," Devin responded, all drawn out. He turned and picked up his and Kylie's bags, then disappeared into his room.

"Ryan, it's time you met your sister. I'd bring Dev along, too, but Elizabeth is a lot to take in, and he's still very young and susceptible to her sway. Richard, of course, you're welcome to accompany your mate. Especially since you've handled her before." Chris settled his things just inside the door of his hotel room, then strung the key onto a ribbon around his neck and waited in the corridor for the other two to follow suit.

Together, the three proceeded to the main elevator. Liz joined them a few moments later, and inserted the key that would allow the elevator to proceed up to the Countess's suite on the top floor. "Good luck, boys," she whispered as the three vampires disembarked, and the doors closed behind them.

"Elizabeth," Christopher called.

"Only my lovers call me that," the Countess responded. She didn't make a move to rise from the couch where she was laid out in a black gossamer gown.

Chris approached and stood across the coffee table from her while Ricky and Ryan both settled in the high backed chairs to either side. "I am your father, and I will call you by your name."

The vampiress shifted a bit. "I didn't ask for you to claim me."

"And yet, I did. You get your title from me, from my status among the Kiss. You get away with a lot because you are of my blood."

"Again, something I never asked for," the Countess responded. "I was perfectly happy living my life here in this beautiful hotel. Not once did I want you to come in and "claim" me as if I'm some sort of prize to be had."

Chris was quiet a moment, reading the vibrations of the room. "You may not have asked this of me, but you did choose to receive it. Otherwise, my line claim never would have taken. When I claimed you, you wanted this. You wanted to be a part of the family Maria and I have created. You wanted to come to live in Italy with us. But when it came time to get on the boat, you refused to step off the dock. Sweetheart, I wish you understood what that meant to me. I do not abandon my children. That is why I adopted each and every one of them, you included."

Elizabeth raised her chin just the slightest bit. "Ricky, it's certainly nice to see you again."

"Save it, Countess," Ricky snapped.

"Well, pardon me for greeting an old friend."

"You're not greeting, you're deflecting," Chris cut in.

The vampiress sighed dramatically. "Why are you even here?"  
"Well to be quite frank, Elizabeth, the council has brought a number of your behaviors to my attention. Imagine not only my shock but my disappointment to hear that the lovely young vampire I claimed as my own daughter has expressed complete disregard for our laws and customs, not only by taking a human mate and then proceeding to bind yourself to him in marriage, which we consider a human act and do not take part in, but that you would do so twice, for selfish means. Not only that, but the actions you think to be overlooked, murder, for one, are astounding. I am angered. Have you any idea the advantage and privilege you gain by having my blood running through your veins? I will not stand by and allow you to mar not only my name, but the reputation of my kind. My name and blood will only protect you for so long. Should the council choose to act against you, you will not have my protection. I would sooner fly out here and remove your head from your shoulders myself. Then I would cry over your corpse, because, my darling, you are my daughter, and I love you dearly. But I will not allow your selfish actions to put all of my race in danger."

"Uh...Chris?"

The King turned slightly to address Ryan.

"She's not alive."

"Well, technically, none of us are," Chris commented.

"No, not that." Ryan stood. He extended the reach of his power to encompass the room. "I feel three hearts. Mine, yours, and Ricky's."

Christopher blinked a few times, attempting to clear his head. Then he took a step forward and leaned over the coffee table, extending a hand to lightly touch Elizabeth's shoulder. He couldn't feel the vibrations of her life force.

"Well, I guess the secrets out. I'm dead." She calmly pulled out a cigarette and lit it, then puffed the smoke out in Chris's face.

The King deflated. He stood, adjusted his suit jacket, and proclaimed, "Well, I suppose you're no longer our problem, then, Countess." Then he turned his back on her, and proceeded to the elevator.

Ricky stood, and motioned for his mate to proceed, and was the last one to embark the elevator. As soon as the doors had closed, Chris broke. He doubled over, leaning against the wall of the elevator and clutching at his chest. Ricky stepped forward and held tightly to Chris's arm, holding him up. HIs other hand gently rubbed across the King's back.

Ryan reached for his own chest. He could feel the pressure of Chris's heart building. He wasn't particularly aware of what he could to to help. Instead, he stood frozen on the opposite end of the elevator, watching as tears flooded his King's eyes.

"My daughter," Chris barely got out. His shoulders shook with sobs. Tears dragged grayish clouds of kohl down his face. "My Elizabeth."

"There's nothing that can be done about it, now," Ricky stated, softly.

Chris straightened a bit, pulling a handkerchief from his pocket and wiping at his eyes. "How did I not notice?" He sniffled a bit, folding over the bit of red silk fabric. "She's my daughter. I know her energy like I know yours, and Josh's, and even Devin's, now. How could I…" He gasped, swallowing a sob. "How did I not realize that I couldn't feel her, anymore?"

"I don't know," Ryan commented. "Just like I don't know why it took me so long to notice the absence of her heartbeat." He straightened a bit, and crossed over to grasp Chris's other arm.

"It's this damn hotel," Ricky snipped, gritting his teeth. "Everything about this place is just awful. Always has been."

Chris blinked back more tears. He was determined to center himself before the old, slow elevator stopped. When it did, the three were in formation, Ricky and Ryan on either side of their King, a half step behind him. They disembarked the elevator, and proceeded down the hall a ways. Chris entered his room, and Ricky waited until he heard the door latch before crossing the hall to the room he shared with Ryan.


	4. Chapter 4

Ryan shoved Ricky against the door as soon as it had closed behind him. He pulled his knife from his belt and sliced down his lover's throat, immediately lunging in to lap the blood from his skin.

"Easy, there, babe. I admire your enthusiasm, but this isn't the place-"

Ryan interrupted his mate with a hard kiss. "I don't care," he gasped out, kissing him again. "I fucking need you." His fingers made quick work of Ricky's red and black flannel, shoving it aside and then pulling Ricky in, again, with a fist in the front of his t-shirt.

"Ryan," Ricky said, firmly. "Ryan, no."

The younger vampire deflated, and took a step back. "But-"

"What's going on. Talk to me. Usually I'm the one jumping you."

Ryan shrugged. "You know how the way your heart beats when we fuck helps clear my head." He sheathed his knife and tucked both hands into his back pockets.

Ricky's eyes fell shut. "Ryan, love...there's something you need to understand about this place. It, well...it feeds on addiction."

"I don't understand. What does that have to do with wanting to have sex with my mate?"

"You know why," Ricky said, softly. He dropped eye contact in favor of studying the pattern of the carpet.

Ryan shifted uncomfortably, then settled on the edge of the bed. "I thought it was a good thing to be addicted to your mate's blood, and the feeling of him writhing underneath you."

Ricky crossed the room and settled into his mate's lap. "It is, love. I promise. Just not here." He pressed a soft kiss to Ryan's cheek. "I'd be glad to have sex with you, dear. But not that kind. No bloodletting. No dominating me. Those are the things that will draw it out; and frankly I never, EVER want to see that abomination ever again."

"Abomination?"

"Just an old friend of mine," a deep woman's voice echoed.

Both men looked up, and much to Ricky's dismay, Sally had invited herself in. Her awful, overbleached, crimped and frayed hair was sticking out in all directions. Her makeup was smudged; and she was wearing her favorite leopard print skirt.

"Get out!" Ricky screamed, unsheathing his knife and throwing it across the room at her.

The ghost dissipated, and the blade buried itself in the wall. "Sorry dear. You'll have to try harder than that."

"I swear to fuck, Sally, if you do not get out of here I will instigate Him. He seems to like tearing you apart a lot more than visitors of this place."

Sally made a noncommittal sound of annoyance. "If you want to play chicken with Him, be my guest. It's your ass on the line."

"Ricky?"

The smaller man glanced at the concern on his mate's face. "What love?"

"Who are you talking to?"

"You...you can't see her?"

Sally laughed. "You have fun explaining Him to your little lover." And then she disappeared.

"No. I heard a noise. I thought that was what you were looking at."

Ricky narrowed his eyes. "Could you see Liz?"

"Of course I could see Liz. She's quite the woman."

"And you could see Elizabeth?"

"Obviously."

"But...you couldn't see Sally?"

Ryan shook his head. "Isn't she the one Josh wanted banned?"

The older vampire nodded. "She's mostly just really annoying. It's the abomination that follows her around that I have issues with."

"Abomination? What is this thing? Why are you so afraid of it?"

"It...He...feeds off addiction."

Ryan's brow furrowed in confusion. "I know you love being fucked but…"

Ricky's bright white eyes flared a bit. He edged off of Ryan's lap to settle on the bed, keeping space between them. "I think it's time I tell you why Maria converted me."

The younger vampire sighed, then pulled his legs up onto the bed. He adjusted himself to a more comfortable sitting position and turned all of his attention to his mate.

"It was roughly twenty years ago. Told you, I'm not that much older than you. A few years. I used to live here, in LA. I was, well, a hustler. I thrived off of being used. Hell, I loved it." Ricky fidgeted a bit, picking at his fingernail. "Most of my, uh, customers were these large, muscular men who didn't want their girlfriends to know they weren't so straight. They usually lasted all of five minutes; just shoving me over the nearest furniture and having their way with me. Sometimes they came in me; sometimes on me. Then they'd toss the money on the bed and I'd never see them, again. But I was addicted to that rush of barely being able to get clothing out of the way fast enough to fulfill his needs."

Ricky took a slow deep breath. His eyelids fell shut. "Then I made the mistake of bringing a customer here. That...abomination - well, Sally calls him her demon - it feeds off of addiction. Usually drug addiction; but it has been known to feed on other forms. I was taking care of myself after a customer had cum and left, and it appeared over the bed." The older man visibly shuddered. "I'll spare you the description. But he assaulted me. That's putting it gently. The implement he uses on his victims is...well one of the most brutal means of sodomy I've ever come across. I would have bled out on the bed, had Chris and Maria not found me."

Ryan managed to find eye contact with his mate again. He kept his hands to himself, and allowed the space between them, even though it was killing him. He could feel Ricky's heart beating hard and fast in fear.

"Chris and Maria were here visiting the Countess - one of the trips they tended to take about every five years. I got lucky, basically. Chris felt the vibrations of my pain through the door as they passed. Given the state I was in, he turned his back out of modesty and allowed Maria to convert me and clean me up. Then I was promptly moved into a suite next to them for the remainder of their trip, and when the time came, I followed them back to Italy."

Ryan stayed silent for a long moment. He could feel Ricky's heart pounding, and it was making it difficult for him to process the information. Finally, he simply closed the space between them and pressed his lips, gently, to Ricky's. His arms wound, firmly, around the smaller man, as he pressed him back to lay on the bed.

"What are you-" Ricky attempted to protest.

Ryan only pulled him in closer, against his body, and deepened the kiss, He held the smaller man's body in a firm, secure, loving grasp. "I'm giving you what you need, not what you want." He eased his hands up under Ricky's shirt and began tracing little circles across the soft skin of his back. Then he rolled over slightly so that instead of being on top of his lover, he was laid out beside him.

Ricky stretched, raising his arms above his head to allow his mate to more easily remove the thin black t-shirt separating them. A small, contented sigh escaped his throat as Ryan began to trail soft kisses along the vein in his throat. The older man knew his mate was basking in the way each little touch brought his heart rate down from its rapid, fearful beating. For once, Ryan's ultimate goal was not arousal. Instead, he wanted to show his little vampire just how much he was loved and adored. He needed Ricky to understand that the past didn't matter to him; that nothing could ever tear him away. He expressed this in the form of light kisses and touches across Ricky's neck and chest, broken only by slow, deep, open mouth kisses and murmured declarations of love. Ryan reached a hand up to gently cradle his mate's face, holding him firm as the kiss softened a bit. His other hand continued dancing up and down Ricky's back.

Ricky reached out and tangled his fingers in Ryan's silky hair, holding him in the kiss and savoring the softness of touch between them. His other hand softly started to unfasten the buttons down the front of Ryan's black linen buttondown. His fingertips traced across the slightly tanned skin he exposed. He let out a small whimper at the scratch of Ryan's stubble as the younger man released the kiss in favor of trailing soft kisses and nips along his jawline. Ricky's breath hitched in his throat and he could feel his need begin to flare as his mate teased at every sensitive expanse of skin. He pushed the thin fabric off of Ricky's shoulders and began tracing his fingertips along the ridge of each slightly defined muscle, then across the soft pattern of the tattoo on his lower abdomen. "You're so fuckin' pretty," Ricky murmured as he slipped his hand further down to cup at the bulge of Ryan's jeans.

"Don't feed it, love," the younger man said softly, reaching to pull Ricky's hand away. "Just soak it in and enjoy this. Let me take care of you." He reached to grasp Ricky's thigh, pulling it up over his own so that his lover could feel the arousal between them. He began slowly rotating his hips, holding his mate in place and leaning in to kiss him again, slow and deep. His hand moved up Ricky's thigh until he was holding the smaller man by the ass, grinding hard against him and moaning, slightly, at the contact. He needed more, and he knew Ricky did as well, but he was trying so hard to pace himself. This was about pleasuring his mate. This was about making love, perhaps for the first time since they'd been mated.

Sure, the two were great together in bed, and they certainly had other aspects that made them a good pair. They were blood compatible. They held a deep care and concern for one another's safety and happiness. They even loved each other. But their bond was still relatively new. They were still learning how to function as a pair. Ryan's abilities to feel the hearts of those around him made the adjustment that much easier for him. Since their bond had been established, Ryan could feel Ricky's heartbeat right next to his own, even when they were separated. The younger man needed this perhaps more than Ricky. He wanted Ricky to be able to feel what he felt every day; like they were one.

"Your pants…" Ricky gasped for breath as he pulled back on Ryan's head. "They're in the way."

Ryan just shook his head free of his mate's grasp and leaned in to bite down on Ricky's shoulder, then he lightly licked across the unmarked skin as he grasped the little vampire tighter. He slid his hands to Ricky's waist band and flicked the button open before pushing the tight denim down off his hips. "Stop whining and enjoy this," Ryan snipped. He nudged Ricky over onto his back and then climbed atop him, trailing kisses all the way down the smaller man's chest. He paused to bite on Ricky's protruding hip bone and earned a sharp yelp of pleasure.

"What's…oh." White eyes widened as Ryan wrapped his mouth around Ricky's cock and took it all the way down in one go. "Oh fuck." The older man's hand flew straight to his mate's head, fisting in silky hair as he just managed to hang on. His back arched up off the bed when Ryan hummed, sending slight vibrations along the sensitive skin. "Yeah aAH." Ricky's voice hit an octave higher than even he thought was possible. He gasped and whimpered and moaned and just clung to his mate.

Ryan set a nice steady pace, bobbing his head up and down his lover's long cock. He hollowed his cheeks, increasing the suction and heat and making Ricky scream in pleasure. He could feel the smaller man's hips start to tremble. His mouth slid out to just the tip, and he flicked his tongue along the slit over and over, reveling in the sharp squealing gasps the trick pulled from Ricky's throat. The next thing he knew, Ricky was screaming and his mouth was suddenly flooded with hot, salty liquid. He lapped his lover's release all up and then licked at his own lips, making eye contact with his mate.

"So that's what that feels like," Ricky gasped, collapsing back against the pillows. "No wonder you like it so much."

The younger vampire slowly crawled up his lover's body and joined their mouths together. He kissed, long and slow, making sure Ricky got the full taste of his own cum lingering in the corners of his mouth. "Only I don't have those lip piercings you do. You have no idea how hot it is to feel those against my cock when you purse your lips around me."

Ricky moaned a bit. "I can't believe that actually feels so damn good."

"I can't believe you've never been blown, before," Ryan responded. He eased a hand up his mate's chest, resting it on the rose tattoo over his heart.

"Can you do that to me, like, all the time?"

Ryan chuckled and leaned to lay down beside his mate. "We'll see. If I do that all the time, I won't have time for all the other fun things I want to do to you." He nuzzled into the older man's neck, facial hair scratching along skin as he kissed and nipped at soft flesh. A little squeak of pleasure escaped Ricky's throat, and then he hummed a bit in approval.

"Wanna know a secret?" Ryan teased.

Ricky responded with an inquisitive hum, casting a sideways glance at his mate.

"You would not believe the number of bananas and zucchinis I have violated to be able to do that to you."

Ricky's mouth dropped open and his eyes widened. "Seriously?" he gasped.

"Yeah." Ryan nodded, his response broken up by laughter.

Ricky pursed his lips in an attempt to hold back his laughter, but it only lasted a few seconds. The smaller vampire doubled over, unable to contain himself. He ended up face first in his mate's lap, gasping and stomach hurting from laughing so hard.

"Yeah, see? Now that's how it's done," Ryan teased. He tangled his fingers into his lover's thick black hair, lightly scratching at the back of his neck.

Ricky finally contained his laughter and sat up a bit. "But seriously," he started, breathless, "may I?" The older vampire hooked his fingers into the front of his mate's pants, suggestively.

Something sparked in the back of Ryan's deep crimson eyes. He lunged forward and captured Ricky's lips in a kiss, his hand coming up to cup his mate's jaw. "Of course, love," he whispered.

Ricky's eyes lit up in delight, and he quickly unfastened his mate's jeans and pulled out his semi-hard cock. Ryan leaned back against the pillows, bringing one arm up behind his head so he could watch. His other hand fisted into Ricky's hair as the older vampire wrapped a small hand around his cock and began to teasingly lick across the head.

"Fuck, babe," Ryan groaned, lightly massaging the back of Ricky's head. His cock quickly stood at attention, and then Ricky's tight little lips were pursed around the head, tongue still flicking back and forth over the slit. His jaw hinged to accommodate Ryan's girth as his mouth slowly pushed down the shaft, tongue rolling against sensitive skin. Once his cock reached the back of Ricky's throat, Ryan's eyes fell shut. His mate swallowed hard, around the head, pushing his mouth even further down, hand releasing the member so his lips met the soft, warm flesh at the base of Ryan's cock.

Ricky's cheeks hollowed out and his mouth moved, fast, back up his lover's cock. Ryan moaned, and his hips bucked a little as the older man's mouth eased down again. It was one of Ricky's favorite moves; to go down slow and pull up real fast, and it drove Ryan mad. Especially when Ricky's tongue got involved, swirling around the tip and rolling against the shaft. Ryan was convinced his little mate had turned blow jobs into an art form. All he could do was lay there, lower lip clamped between his teeth as his lover drew so many little moans and whimpers from him. As big and tough as he pretended to be, Ryan was little more than putty in his mate's hands. Then Ricky added a slight twisting to his movements and Ryan completely came undone. He clenched his fist in the pillow under his head, arched his back, and let out a loud scream.

"Oh, fuck, Ricky, Yes!" He tightened his grip on the back of his lover's neck and began to steer his head up and down a little faster. The young vampire could feel a familiar knot of heat between his hips. He kept pushing, loving how the steel rings through Ricky's lip rolled and dragged across his skin. "I'm so close, babe," he gasped out. He let out another little moan as his mate swirled his tongue around the head of his cock. His legs shook and Ryan let out a long, low moan as release washed over him. As always, Ricky swallowed everything his mate gave him, sucking him dry and licking across the slit.

Ricky removed his mouth with a pop. "I love how you taste," he moaned, crawling up his lover's body.

"Good," Ryan responded. His hands fell to Ricky's sides, holding him firm and pulling him up for a slow kiss. When he opened his eyes again, he noticed something in the corner. His eyes traced back to see a sickly pale, faceless figure staring at them. Ryan didn't feel a heartbeat, and typically things without heartbeats didn't bother him so much. He simply pulled Ricky in closer, masking his concern, and kissed him long and slow. "Mine," he murmured against Ricky's lips, but he directed the comment towards the figure.

"Of course I am," Ricky responded with a half smile. "I'll always be yours." He adjusted to straddle Ryan's lap, nuzzling under his chin and nipping at his pulse point.

"I love you," Ryan stated, brushing hair from Ricky's face.

Ricky leaned back in surprise. "You've never said that, before."

The younger man bit at his lower lip. "Well I do. I love you so much that I can feel your heartbeat all the time. Even when you're not right here with me."

Ricky leaned in, fast, kissing his mate hard. His hands came up to tangle in Ryan's soft hair behind each ear. Ryan pulled his lover in closer, arms wrapped around the smaller man, hands conforming to his ribcage.

When Ryan opened his eyes again, the figure had faded away. He pulled Ricky down against him, then reached to push down his pants. "Why don't you undress for me, love?"

The older man giggled a bit and kicked his shoes off and into the floor. Those were quickly followed by his tight black jeans. Then Ryan was pushing him over onto his side, turning him to face the wall. He pushed the top leg over further, spreading his cheeks to reveal that small, tight hole. Ryan rested his head on Ricky's shoulder. "I love your body from this angle," he murmured, kissing across his tattooed shoulder to the back of his neck, then down his spine. Every little kiss brought a soft whine of pleasure from Ricky. Then he licked, slowly, along the seam of the older man's ass, tongue teasing across the tight pucker of his hole.

"Oh fuck yes," Ricky whined. His hands clenched in the bedspread and his asshole twitched a bit. "Please, more."

Ryan, of course, responded. He prodded the tip of his tongue into Ricky's ass, licking him open and thrashing his tongue in, deeper. Each little movement of his tongue made the older man whimper and shake in pleasure. Ryan kept both his hands tight on Ricky's hips, holding his mate in place and digging nails slightly into flesh. Ricky moved one hand down his body, wrapping it around his cock and trying desperately to get the hard pleasure he needed. The younger vampire kept working with his tongue until his mate screamed out his name, release splattering the bedspread.

"Fuck...oh fuck…" Ricky gasped. He rolled onto his back, right into Ryan's arms, gasping for breath. "Oh, my god, that was amazing."

Ryan giggled and kissed across Ricky's chest and up his neck. "I'm not done with you, yet," he murmured, capturing his lover's lips.

Ricky let out a little whine of anticipation. His chest was flushed red and glistening with sweat. "Why are you doing this," he asked.

The younger man laughed. "Why wouldn't I want to make the man I love scream and cum over," he kissed Ryan's shoulder. "And over," a kiss to the middle of his chest. "And over."

"I don't know, just…" Ricky let out a little moan as Ryan danced his fingertips up the inside of his thigh. "Usually you bend me over, fuck me, and we're done."

Ryan's finger traced the seam of his lover's ass and then teased at the hole. "That's what you usually want, love." He nipped at Ricky's hip bone. "You're always begging to have me inside you, as quickly as possible. Remember the first month of our relationship, you wouldn't even cum for me. You'd always insist I finish in you, then excuse yourself to the bathroom." Ryan pulled his hands away and folded them over Ricky's lower stomach, resting his chin on them. "Even now, I have to hold myself back until you cum, or you'll insist on finishing yourself. But I love nothing more than my name on your lips when you hit climax. Don't get me wrong, I like that hard, fast, fevered fucking we usually do. But I also like to go slow, take my time, pleasure my partner in every way possible. The man I was with before I was turned...I'd make him cum at least three times before letting him touch me. I want to show you that there's more to sex than fucking. I want to make love to you, Ricky. I want you to understand what it means to me to feel your heart beating beside mine."

"I didn't," Ricky started. "I didn't realize you wanted more from me. No one has ever wanted more."

Ryan slowly crawled up Ricky's body. "This isn't about sex, love." He kissed him, nice and slow. "This is about us, about the bond we share. I'm trying to express my love for you in the only way you'll understand it."

Ricky swallowed hard. "I'm sorry," he whispered.

"You've nothing to apologize for, love," Ryan responded. He kissed his mate again. "I just want to love you."

The older vampire responded with a hesitant nod. "I love you too, ya know," he whispered.

Ryan smiled. "I know, love." He sat up and brushed hair out of Ricky's face. "Why don't you lay here a moment while I figure out which bag I stashed the lube in, hmm?" He pecked his mate on the lips and then rolled off the bed, lunging for the luggage. Of course, the lube was in the last bag he looked in.

"Mmh, hello there," Ricky moaned as his mate climbed back on top of him.

The bottle of lube slipped between Ryan's fingertips, flashing the label towards his lover. "I found the stuff you like that smells like vanilla," he whispered with a cheeky grin.

"Oh, fuck yes," the older man groaned. He edged up the bed a bit and spread his legs apart, granting Ryan access to his body. "So are you just gonna lay there and check me out, or are you gonna touch me?"

Ryan bit his lower lip. "I can't help myself. Your body is so fucking perfect." He leaned down to kiss his mate, long and slow. He blindly fumbled open the bottle of lube and slicked down his fingers, easing one down to tease slow circles around the older man's tight pucker.

When Ryan finally pushed his finger in, Ricky made this incredibly hot open mouth gasp crossed with a slight moan. His muscles fluttered around the digit, and he subconsciously pushed himself closer to Ryan's touch.

"Yeah, that sound is fucking perfect, too," Ryan muttered. He teased kisses along his mate's throat and chest, setting an even pace of his finger thrusting in and out. He bit down on Ricky's collarbone, drawing up a hiss, followed by a high moan and then a string of pleas and curses. It wasn't until Ricky was writhing and begging that Ryan pushed a second finger in. He worked him slow, scissoring him open to stretch him out. He pushed his fingers in as deep as he could, angling right for that spot that he knew drove Ricky absolutely crazy.

Ricky's white eyes flew open and he screamed in pleasure. "Oh, fuck yes," he gasped, hands flying to Ryan's back, nails digging into flesh. His hips bucked up against his mate's hand and his thighs shook. Ryan just kept pressing his fingers against the older man's prostate, twisting them to massage the soft spot. All Ricky could do was shake and scream and moan in pleasure. The younger man barely got out more than two words of warning before his release shot from his strained cock and splattered between the two men.

"Fuck, I'm sorry," Ricky gasped.

Ryan laughed and leaned down to slowly lap up the mess. "Don't apologize. That was so hot." He pulled his fingers away and slowly kissed his mate. "I told you to enjoy this."

Ricky whimpered a bit. "Felt so good," he gasped out. "Do it again?" He made his pleading eyes at Ryan, blinking a bit and pushing out his lower lip.

"Anything you want," Ryan responded. He slicked his fingers up again, pushing them both back into his mate. He pressed his fingers down against his prostate. "That what you want?" he asked.

"Fuck, yes," Ricky gasped. His body was so oversensitive and every little movement of Ryan's fingers seemed to pulse. "More." His body was shaking in pleasure, his breathing ragged, but still he needed more.

Ryan placed a line of kisses down Ricky's body until he reached the older man's semi-hard cock. He wrapped a hand around the base and licked at the head, massaging the member to full hardness. He twisted his fingers with each thrust, rolling it across the soft spot and making Ricky scream. He took his mate's cock all the way down, then began bobbing his head up and down to the same pace his fingers thrust in and out. Ricky was writhing and screaming with tears in the corners of his eyes. When he began begging for more, again, Ryan added a third finger. Ricky hissed a bit and then moaned, low and loud as he was stretched open a bit more. Ryan hit his prostate a few more times, and then his lover's hands were fisted in his hair, pulling hard on it as his body arched up in pleasure. He panted out "need to cum" a few times before screaming and shooting down Ryan's throat.

The younger man licked his lips as he pulled away. He kissed back up Ricky's chest and then hovered momentarily over his mate's small frame. Hit bit at his lower lip. "Can I take you, now?" he whispered.

Ricky whimpered. "You've been drawing this out forever. Please just fuck me already."

"I'm not going to fuck you," Ryan insisted. He placed a soft kiss to Ricky's lips. "I'm going to make love to you." He reached down to push off the rest of his clothes, kicking shoes and denim to the floor. Then he lifted his mate's legs up enough to spread them across his lap. "You're so pretty, laid out for me." His voice was so soft, words broken up by gentle kisses to pale flesh. He fumbled with the lube again, and then slicked his hard cock down. "Are you ready?" he asked, lining it up to his mate's hole.

"Please," the older man gasped. He reached for Ryan's arms, hoping to pull himself down on the cock teasing at his ass. "Need you in me."

"Of course love," Ryan responded. He pushed in real slow, eyes never leaving Ricky's face as he attempted to memorize the blissed out expression it twisted into.

"Oh fuck," Ricky moaned. His back arched up off the bed and he dug his nails into Ryan's arms. "So good." He whimpered as his mate began to slowly pull out, and push back in. Ryan laid down against Ricky's chest, arms wrapping around his small frame as he kissed and nipped at his lover's throat.

Ryan let out a low moan as his little mate's muscles clenched down on him. Nails dug into his shoulders, and each slow thrust brought a soft moan to Ricky's lips. "I love you, so much," Ryan whispered into his mate's ear before nipping at the curve of the shell. One of his arms moved upward to cup the back of Ricky's head, pulling him in for a series of hot kisses that mingled with moans and pleas for more from Ricky, which Ryan responded to with soothing comments of "anything you want," and "of course love," before complying.

"Harder," Ricky demanded. Ryan immediately picked up his pace, thrusting his cock in with a bit more force, angling it for his mate's already abused prostate. The move made the older man scream. "Oh fuck!" He raked his nails up Ryan's back then just clung to him as his prostate was slammed into over and over. Ryan's mouth was all over his mate's neck and chest and shoulders. He nipped at the soft spot behind Ricky's ear which earned him a little whine. Teeth sunk into the soft spot where Ricky's shoulder met his neck caused the older man to hiss and then groan deep in the back of his throat.

Ricky was close. Ryan could tell from the beating of his heart. He thrusted a few more times, then switched to shallower movements, drawing gasps from his mate. He was determined to last until the other man had finished. He wanted to make sure Ricky got his fill of pleasure.

"Babe, you're gonna make me cum," Ricky moaned. A few more shallow thrusts and then Ricky was screaming and arching as release washed over him. He held tight to his mate as the thrusting continued, then he felt hot liquid flooding into him. He moaned, savoring the feeling. Then he had Ryan pulling him in for a deep kiss as he rode out his orgasm.

Ryan held his mate very close as his release ebbed. Somehow, he was able to notice that Ricky's heartbeat had synchronized to his own. He sighed in pleasure and pulled out, leaning sideways a bit to rest against his mate. "Do you feel it?" he asked.

Ricky's eyebrows furrowed a bit. "All I feel is pure bliss, love," he responded.

The younger vampire took his mate's hand and pressed it to his own heart. "Feel," he insisted. He was quiet a long moment, watching Ricky's face slowly shift to understanding. "Our hearts beat as one, Ricky. Like proper mates should. Like how Chris and Maria's hearts beat."

There was a long moment of silence, and then, "Is that what you wanted?"

Ryan smiled a bit, but shook his head. "All I wanted, all I've ever wanted, is you, love."

"Then I guess you have me, now," Ricky responded with a small chuckle. He nuzzled into his mate's arms, tangling their legs together as he inhaled the familiar smell that was Ryan's shampoo, cologne, and sweat. "And you'll always have me."


	5. Chapter 5

Ryan was awakened by the soft twinkling of Vivaldi's Primavera on piano. She sighed and stretched, back arching and the soft lace of her nightgown dragging across her skin. She rolled from the bed, her nightgown falling just past her rounded ass, and quietly walked into the sitting area of the hotel room to find her mate settled on a spinning stool in front of his keyboard. The little witch rested her arms on her mate's shoulders, clasping her hands at his chest and pressing a kiss to the rotating gears tattooed across his head.

Josh's hands pulled off the keys. "Sorry, love. I didn't mean to wake you," he whispered, reaching up to run his hands along her forearms.

Ryan smiled against his skin. "It's alright, dear. It's been a long time since I've heard you play. I don't mind." The vampire spun around to face his lover, allowing her body to slip between his thighs. Ryan pressed her forehead to Josh's, running her hands down his bare chest. She kissed him, softly, giggling a bit as his hands slid up her sides to rest in the dip of her waist.

"I haven't had time to play, with our former King's assassination and then Chris taking the throne. I woke up around sunrise and couldn't get back to sleep, so I thought I'd play for a bit. I'm a touch out of practice." His fingertips tapped out the pattern of the keys across her lace draped sides.

"Well I thought it sounded lovely," she whispered, climbing to straddle his lap, arms resting around his neck. She kissed him again, lips parting slightly to allow his tongue to slip into her mouth. She let out a low moan as Josh's hand pressed hard into her lower back, and the other held her securely across her shoulders.

Josh moaned a bit. "Well, now I'm glad I woke you up," he murmured with a soft smile. He pulled her in closer, kissing her deep, as the hand across her shoulders moved to cup the back of her head.

"That so?" she asked in a teasing voice, hand slipping up his neck to hold him at his jawline and kiss him again. She wrapped her legs around his waist, hooking her feet together behind him.

The vampire softly lifted her into his arms and carried her back into the bedroom. She giggled as he did so, tilting her head back so her long, tangled gray hair tumbled down her back. She giggled as she was pressed into the bed and her lover climbed on top of her, kissing up her inked throat. "I think this is in the way," he murmured against her lips, pulling at the strap of her nightgown.

"Well why don't you do something about it?" she asked with a giggle. That was all the invitation Josh needed to slip his hands under her gown and push it up over her head. As soon as the garment was discarded, he leaned down to kiss across one breast, then swirled his tongue around the nipple before clamping his teeth down on the nub and sucking it into his mouth.

Ryan squeaked in pleasure, back arching up against her mate. "Mmh, you're going in for a slow one, this morning, aren't you?"

"Absolutely," Josh moaned against her flesh before kissing across to her other breast. He gave that one the same treatment and the one before, then trailed his kiss back up her throat to her mouth. The witch moaned into his kiss, holding him close with a hand on his neck and another on his shoulder. She could feel him hardening through his boxers and the thin lace of her panties.

"Touch me," she gasped against his lips. "Please."

Josh chuckled a bit and ran his hand down Ryan's chest, then began to rub small circles around her clit through the lace of her panties. His mate sighed and then released a high moan at the contact. Within a few minutes, the red lace fabric between her legs was soaked through, and a slight purpling was visible beneath the gray tattoos across her chest from her lover's mouth.

"I need more," she moaned.

"What would you like, love?"

Ryan's hips jerked a bit, and she moaned. "Off," she gasped.

Josh withdrew his hand from her clit, and then pulled down the thin fabric of her thong, calloused hands caressing the smooth, tattooed skin of her legs as the garment was completely removed. Then he slowly kissed back up the inside of one leg until he reached the wet heat of her entrance. His tongue flattened across her and licked up to her clit, then he sucked that between his teeth.

"OH, fuck," Ryan screamed, her hips bucking against him. Her hands flew to his head, holding him in close. She writhed and moaned in the most delightful ways, her nails digging into flesh as her lover's tongue dipped into her. Josh had to reach up to pin her hips to the bed to hold her still enough to actually get his tongue into her with each short thrash. It wasn't long before her legs began to tremble. She gasped out "please," a few times, and then she was overcome with her release.

Josh lapped at her a few times then made eye contact. "Want me to keep going?" he asked, pressing a kiss to the inside of her thigh.

The witch arched and moaned. "Please," she gasped.

So Josh plunged back in, pulling her swollen clit between his teeth and flicking his tongue across it. She cried out in pleasure, her body still shaking from orgasm. Then Josh's hand trailed up the inside of her thigh, and he pressed a finger into her. His mate hissed and clenched down around the finger inside her, moaning loudly. In response, Josh began thrusting his finger into her over and over.

"Enough," she gasped. She shook and pushed him away. "I need you in me." She pulled on him by the shoulder as he rose up over her, pulling him down for a hot, open mouthed kiss. Ryan nipped at her lover's upper lip, teeth catching slightly on the angel bite piercings through his skin.

"Mmh, whatever you want, love," Josh hummed. He rotated his hips down against her, letting her feel his hardness through his boxers. "But you gotta help me out of these," he teased.

Ryan let out an excited little groan. "But of course," she responded. Her hands eased down Josh's tattooed skin and then her fingers hooked under the elastic band of his boxers. She pushed them off his hips, then used her feet to shove them the rest of the way down his body. One hand wrapped around her lover's cock, jerking up and down, and then pressing it to her entrance. "In me," she demanded.

Josh leaned down to kiss her again, long and slow. Her hands moved to hold his neck and jawline, keeping his lips to hers as he slowly pushed into her. The witch's mouth gasped open as Josh's cock pushed across her g-spot on the first thrust.

"Yes, baby, fuck," she cried out. When her head thrashed to the side, Josh leaned down to kiss and bite at her neck and throat, staining her skin pink and purple under the gray of her tattoos. Ryan moaned with each thrust into her, sharp nails digging into Josh's back.

Josh wrapped one arm around Ryan, holding her tight to him. The other angled across her chest to squeeze and fondle one plump breast. "Blood," he gasped against her skin. "Wanna taste you."

The witch laughed a bit, then just moaned. She whispered a few words, and then a cut appeared just under her collar bone. Josh leaned in and began lapping at the wound, savoring his lover's rich blood.

"Your turn," he gasped out. The vampire bared his throat to his mate, and waited as she whispered something similar. His throat began to bleed, and then Ryan had her mouth clamped around the wound, blood staining her lips crimson.

With a few more whispered words in a language Josh would never understand, the wounds on both of them immediately healed. Ryan pulled her lover in and kissed him, savoring how their blood mingled together on her tongue. "You're so hot when you're bleeding for me," she gasped before lunging up to kiss him again. Her hips thrust up to meet his movements, pushing his cock deeper into her.

Josh thrust a few times and kissed her again. "You're so hot with my blood all over your mouth," he responded. At this point, they both had blood smeared across their faces. The vampire was only further fueled by the sight, a knot formed in his lower stomach. "Baby, you're gonna make me cum," he gasped.

Ryan whimpered a bit at the thought. "In me," she insisted. Her legs were already beginning to shake again, and her chest was heaving as she gasped for breath.

"Fuck, yes baby," Josh moaned. He hit her g-spot and the little witch arched and screamed. Her body shook as she reached orgasm again, muscles clenching down around him. The heat and tightness of her pushed the vampire over the edge. With a long, low moan of her name, Josh's release spewed from his cock straight into his mate.

"So hot," she gasped. Her legs straightened out and she dropped her arms to the bed.

"Yes, you are," Josh responded. He rolled slightly to lay beside her, edging his arm out under her head. His fingertips traced a small trail of blood that had dried down her chest. Then he leaned down to lick it up.

Ryan giggled. "I can clean us up, you know," she said softly.

"I know," Josh responded. "Go ahead."

The witch whispered a few more ancient words, and the blood on both their bodies vanished. Her ornamentally tattooed skin still glistened with sweat, though. She knew how much her mate loved to watch her chest rise and fall, beads of sweat dripping down her round breasts. "Enjoying the view?"

Josh moaned a bit. "Very much so, yes. I wish I could lay right here forever."

"But," Ryan added.

The vampire sighed. "But I promised Dev I'd take him to meet his original sire, today. Knowing Kat, she's probably gonna get busy around five, so we should get over to the shop before then.

Ryan whined a bit. "It's not even noon yet."

Josh chuckled and kissed along her shoulder and up her neck. "No, it's not. But I have things Chris wants taken care of before I leave for the evening. And we have that stupid dinner with James, tonight."

"Right, that." Ryan's voice was snippy.

"I don't like him any more than you. It's simply a formality. If Chris keeps James happy, the rest of the resident ghosts of this damned hotel will likely leave us be."

The witch rolled her eyes. "These ghosts just need a witch's touch," she commented, fire flickering between her fingertips.

Josh chuckled. "Yeah, I bet you'd whip them right into shape, wouldn't you?"

"In a heartbeat," she drawled.

The vampire leaned over to kiss her slowly. "You having lunch with Ky today?"

"If by lunch you mean hanging out at the mall and seeing which very attractive young human we can draw into our clutches to feed from, the yes."

"God, you're so hot," Josh muttered.

Ryan shrugged. "I try," she quipped.

Josh leaned in for another kiss, and another, and another. He pulled his little mate up against him. "What do you say you come help me shower, hmm?"

Ryan kissed him back, softly. "Sounds lovely."


	6. Chapter 6

The bell over the door dinged as Josh pushed it open, letting Devin pass in front of him. The two approached the counter in the center of the tattoo shop. Devin glanced around, trying to take in his surroundings.

"Hey, welcome to High Voltage! How can I-" The heavily tattooed, dark haired woman froze. "Devin."

The young vampire felt his heart almost stop. He began to fade into invisibility.

"Okay, this really isn't the place," Josh stated, wrapping his arm securely across Devin's shoulders. "Is there somewhere we can speak privately?"

Kat sighed and brushed her fingertips across the stars tattooed on her face. "Sure. I have a private office back here." She motioned for the two men to follow her. Josh had to practically drag Devin along with him.

"We're sorry to disturb you," Josh commented.

"Save it," Kat snipped. She sat down in a high backed chair and poured a few glasses of blood, passing two to Josh before sipping from the third. "My friends and my children are always welcome to visit, but I prefer a heads up. You're lucky it's not a Saturday."

Josh carefully pressed one of the glasses into Devin's hand. "Here, you'll feel better."

The youngling carefully brought the blood to his lips, body fading back into color as he drank. "I just wanted to formally meet you," he said, almost inaudibly.

Kat gave a soft smile. "I'm sorry I sent you off so quickly. I wish I wouldn't have had to change you in the first place. But I couldn't leave you on that sidewalk to die."

"Why did you send me away?" Devin asked, softly.

The vampiress shifted uncomfortably. "Every Childe I've ever attempted to keep has died. There is something wrong with my blood." She took a slow sip. "It only works for a year, at the most. After that, well, the Childe's mortal injuries return, and they become human again."

Devin's eyebrows angled downwards. "That's odd. Do you know why?"

"Do you know why you become invisible? Does Christopher know why he can feel life vibrations? There isn't a simple explanation for any of it." A small hairless cat padded softly into the room, then jumped up into his master's lap. Kat simply pulled the small creature against her chest and dropped a kiss to his head.

"So you...sent me away so you wouldn't have to watch me die?" Devin asked.

Kat smiled a bit. "No, love. I sent you to Christopher so that he could lay a line claim to you that would ensure you would live." She inhaled, deeply. "It would appear the claim took quite well."

Devin fidgeted with his hair a bit. "Uh yeah, he's been great," he commented. "Asked my mate and I out here with him. Something about my place being at his side."

"You're the Childe of a King, now. Your place is at his side, if you wish to be there," Kat responded, gently.

"What would you know about that?" Devin demanded.

The vampiress smiled a bit. "My Sire was our former King, Ludwig. He offered me a place at his side. I took it, at first. Then I lost my first Childe and I…" Her eyes fell shut, and she took a long slow sip of blood. "I lost myself. Somehow, I ended up here in LA. Corey took me in and taught me how to tattoo. I've been here ever since."

Josh reached a hand out and placed it on the woman's knee, squeezing slightly. Kat's hand laid over his in return. The small room was quiet for a few long moments.

"Can you tell me how it happened?" Devin asked. "My conversion, I mean. The last thing I remember is blacking out from blood loss."

Kat sighed and poured herself more blood, then offered to refill Josh and Devin's glasses as well. Once all their cups were replenished, she settled back into her chair, and began.

"When I can't sleep at night, I like to walk around. LA is so beautiful at night; all the lights and the noise and just the atmosphere. When I was out that night, I heard yelling and a scuffle. I usually don't intervene, but I enjoy watching the fist fights that break out down alleyways. Sometimes I'll offer to patch the looser up in return for being allowed to feed." She shrugged a bit.

"But I saw knives. It's rude to bring knives to a fist fight. And I saw the girl; the front of her shirt ripped and she was huddled on the ground. I took care of her, first; just scooped her up and carried her out to the lit street. I wrapped my jacket around her shoulders and then pounded on the shop window hoping someone inside would hear and come take care of her. When I got back down the alley, the boys had scattered. Honestly, it's a shame. I normally don't condone killing my prey, but I would have slit their throats and stored their blood up in a heartbeat. Then I saw you laying on the ground bleeding out, unconscious. I called Corey for help, and as I did so I slit my wrist and got as much of my blood into you as possible.

"Once Corey got there, he helped me carry you back to my shop. I set up one of the tables our customers lay on, and he laid you there. I bled into you more, wanting to make sure you'd turn. He helped me undress you so I could tend to your wounds. Words cannot describe my relief when I saw they were actually healing. Corey put you in a change of clothes while I searched for a one way ticket to Italy for you.

"I wrote a letter to Chris, and delivered it through our fire messaging. That's a form of magic you'll learn about, eventually. He responded almost immediately, agreeing to take you in. Then all I had to do was wait for you to wake up. That, unfortunately, took several days. I made sure that either Pixie, Corey or I were in this room with you at all times. I spent my nights here. I was terrified you wouldn't make it.

"Piaf knew you were waking up before I did. He leapt out of my lap and sat, very stubbornly, on your chest. When he wouldn't respond to my call, I got up to see what was going on. Your heartbeat had finally settled and your eyebrows were all creased together, then you finally opened your eyes. I think you remember the rest." Kat subconsciously ran her fingertip around the rim of her glass before taking a few large sips.

"Why Chris?" Devin finally responded.

"I knew that if anyone would take in a Childe I could not claim, it would be him. I think, of all his children, only three or four of them are his own. I know Ange is. He was Chris's first, an eternity ago. And I remember the news of him converting Ryan about fifteen years ago."

There was another long pause of silence. Josh wrapped his arm, comfortingly, around Devin's shoulders, pulling the young man against him. "Are you satisfied, love?" he whispered.

Devin nodded, slightly. "I'm sorry to have disturbed you," he muttered, not making eye contact. He sipped at the last bit of blood in his glass, leaning slightly into Josh's side as he struggled not to disappear again.

"You've nothing to apologize for, dear," Kat responded. "Your questions were valid, and the answers, your right to know." She leaned forward to collect the glasses and set the back on her old wooden writing desk.

"Thank you for your hospitality, and your patience," Josh said for both himself and Devin. He stood, holding his arm out to help the younger man stand.

"And for answering my questions," Devin said, softly. He clung to Josh's arm and waited for his cue to leave.

Kat stood and approached, slowly. She held her arms out in invitation, and when Devin accepted, pulled the young man up into her arms. "I may not be able to properly teach you our ways, but if you need anything, I will be here for you." She pressed a kiss to the top of his head, then tried to step back, but Devin was clinging to her. She just sighed a bit and held him a little longer, running her hands softly up and down his back.

"Thank you," Devin whispered, voice almost breaking.

Kat leaned back and lightly nudged Devin's chin. "Of course, dear." She was finally allowed to step back, and as she did, she pulled a small card from her pocket. The vampiress leaned over her desk and jotted her private number onto the back of it. "Here. You call me, any time, okay?"

They Childe nodded hesitantly as he took the card, slipping it into the clip on the back of his phone case. "Thank you," he muttered again.

Kat smiled and opened the door of her private office, motioning for the men to exit before her. "You can go out the back if you'd prefer. I don't mind," she said softly.

Josh nodded in acknowledgement and then headed towards the back entrance, Devin clinging to his arm. "Do you feel any better?" he asked as soon as the door closed behind them.

Devin nodded a bit. "I guess. It's nice to know, at least."

"I know," he whispered, kissing the top of Devin's head as he pulled the smaller man into an embrace. "It does get easier, though."

"How can you be so sure?" the Childe asked.

Josh was quiet a long moment. "One of these days, I'll tell you how Maria found me. But not today. You've heard enough for today."

"Is that why you lashed out at Iris? Because it still hurts?"

"It's always going to hurt, Dev. You just get used to it, and eventually you can ignore it."

"Oh." Devin stayed close to the older vampire for a few long moments before finally pulling away. "Can we go back, now? I want to sleep."

Josh chuckled and ruffled Devin's tangled black hair. "Of course, love. Let's go."


	7. Chapter 7

"We have come to the conclusion that your daughter is a problem, and needs to be dealt with," an elder announced.

Chris shuddered a bit. "Yes well, about that…"

"You will not be able to protect her from us. We are informing you only as a formality.

"She's dead." Chris snapped.

An uncomfortable silence filled the council chamber. "What do you mean, she's dead?"

The King took a long, slow breath. "I went to speak with her as soon as I arrived yesterday afternoon, and took with my my youngest Childe, Ryan, and his mate, my Maria's Childe, Richard. As I'm sure you know - since it has been recorded according to the Law, Ryan is gifted. He has the ability to feel the beating hearts of those around him. I was having an argument, not unlike this one, with Elizabeth, when Ryan informed me that he could feel no heartbeat from her. That is when my daughter informed me of her death."

"Do you know the circumstances of her death?" another elder demanded.

"I do not."

"Have you any proof of her death?"

"I...no."

"Then we have no choice," the first elder began, "than to assume you are in contempt for the Greater American Council. You have a week to provide us with evidence of Elizabeth's death, or we will have no choice but to rescind our support for your monarchy, and seceed from the formal Kiss."

Chris stifled the urge to roll his eyes. "Yes, understandably so," he responded with a slight bow.

"Excellent. Council dismissed."

The King bowed, slightly, again before turning down the aisle. Josh and Ricky both took their places a step behind him, the former lightly motioning for the assigned security detail to flank the procession. As soon as he was seated in his car, Chris rubbed his temples. "Have they no sympathy?"

Josh chuckled as he settled beside Chris, pulling the door closed. "Since when do American vampires have sympathy?" he asked. The bald man leaned forward and tapped the driver's shoulder, and then the detail moved out.

Chris gave a slight chuckle. "Noted." He sighed. "But seriously, who the fuck demands proof of death from a grieving father?"

The younger vampire reached over and squeezed his King's forearm comfortingly. "I dunno, man. Maybe they're just trying to sweep this under the rug and move on."

"Well how the hell am I supposed to find proof of my daughter's death?" The King wrung his hands. "I don't even know if I can handle speaking to her again."

"What about James?" Josh suggested. "Not a murder occurs in that place without that twisted ghost of a human being knowing about it."

Chris sighed. "Fuck, you're probably right. Guess I'll have to make nice with the maniac."

The car pulled up in front of the hotel, and Josh got out, holding the door for Chris. Once inside, Chris turned to Josh. "I think I'll stay down here by the fireplace a while. I need some time to think. I'll meet you and the others at dinner."

The King settled into a large, high backed chair next to the fireplace in the far corner of the library. Liz appeared and, with a kind smile, started a fire for him. She disappeared, and then returned with a decanter of blood and a glass. "If you want it," she said, softly, placing them on the small lamp table next to him. "Or I can arrange to have a consensual donor sent to your room."

"This is fine," Chris responded, motioning toward the decanter.

"You need anything, let me know," Liz said before disappearing again.

Chris sighed and took a snuff box and a beautifully hand crafted pipe from his pocket. The pipe was a beautiful thing, almost as old as he was, and carved from a black walnut sapling. Smoking was an old habit in which Chris rarely imbibed, but it was helpful in quelling the anxiety that always arose with the conflict of facing council. He pressed a large pinch of the fragrant tobacco mix into the pipe and then used a match to light it. He'd maybe taken two or three puffs before he felt the vibrations of a familiar life force.

"Your little trick doesn't work on me, Childe," Chris announced.

Devin faded into view, body shaking a bit. "I-I'm sorry. I just wanted to talk but...I was afraid to disturb you."

Chris smiled kindly and shifted in his chair. "Come here, Devin. I did not mean to upset you." He held his arms out to receive the young vampire.

Devin shuffled forward, hesitantly, to stand in front of the King. "I'm sorry," he muttered again.

The older man wrapped his arms securely around the Childe's waist, pulling him down to sit in his lap. "You've nothing to be sorry for, love," he said, softly kissing the top of Devin's head. He tucked the young man into his chest, resting his chin on Devin's head. The King took a long, slow puff from his pipe, and then rested it on the edge of an ashtray as he poured some blood into the glass on the table. "Here, drink. You've nothing to fear with me." He pressed the glass into Devin's hands, then picked his pipe back up.

"Thank you, sir," Devin said, softly, bringing the glass to his lips.

"Now, love," Chris started, "what was it you wanted to talk about?"

The Childe was quiet for a long moment, slowly sipping at the blood as he drew his legs up to drape over the arm of the chair. "Vampires with special abilities…" he started. "I just...how does that work? Why do some of us have powers, and others don't? Why do I have the powers I have? Why do you have yours?"

Chris laughed, softly. "Easy there, youngling," he said, softly. "You ask some of the same questions some of our specialists have been attempting to answer for centuries. So long as I've been alive, only theory has come about to explain any of it."

"Oh." Devin took another sip of blood.

The King nudged Devin's chin. "Don't seem so disappointed. I can perhaps provide some insight to it all. Nothing is proven, but a lot of it does make sense."

The Childe finally lifted his eyes to meet his sire's. "Please?" he squeaked.

"Certainly," Chris responded. He pulled Devin in a bit more securely, sensing how the closeness caused the fearful vibrations in Devin's energy to settle. "Why don't we start with the particular powers, hm? That much is easy enough to explain."

"O-Okay," Devin responded.

"Let's see. We can start with mine, I suppose. They're simple enough. As I'm sure you've ascertained, I can sense people's presence. More than that, though, I feel the vibrations of their energy; their mood, emotions, physical and mental state. I can sense it all if I pay enough attention. For example, right now, I sense a bit of fear and hesitation in you, but also a sense of comfort. I also sense conflict. You are unsure if you can trust me."

Devin shrugged and looked away. "I just...am wary of everyone I guess."

Chris sighed. "I will not push you to reveal the source of your hesitation, but know that you are always welcome to speak to me, about anything. You are my Childe, and I care dearly for you, as I do all of my children - legitimate and adopted alike."

"I...okay." Devin was quiet a long moment, and then, "How can you feel the vibrations?"

"It feels like something rattling inside my mind. Everyone's general energy signature is different. For example, my Maria is usually this soft hum. You, Childe, are this faded out sort of rattle, like beans inside a styrofoam cup."

"But...why? Why vibrations?"

The King shrugged a bit. "The theory is that a vampire's gift is reminiscent of some significant part of their human life. Before I was converted, I was a seer and a spy for the Cantabri chieftain, Corocotta. I am Roman born, but I generally did not agree with a number of the Roman Empire's activities. One of my specialties has always been reading people - their attitudes, facial expressions, body language. You can learn a lot more about people through that than any words they may use. I believe my ability to feel vibrations of people's energy is simply an extension of that."

"What about me being invisible?" Devin inquired.

Chris adjusted a bit, pulling the Childe higher into his lap and wrapping a second arm around him. "If I'm not mistaken, you have a history of being unnoticed, perhaps ignored."

"H-how'd you know?"

"They way you move and carry yourself. How you always tuck yourself on the edge of our group, or in the corner of a room. Your hesitancy to speak, and when you do speak, the very quiet volume of your voice. You seem more comfortable when you think you are unnoticed. But I keep my eye on you. If you are in my presence, Childe, I make sure you are safe. I monitor your vibrations. I keep you within my peripheral vision. I fear if I look away, you'll actually disappear, not just become transparent."

Devin shifted. "You care that much?"

Chris sighed and pulled Devin into a warm embrace, dropping a kiss on top of his head. "Yes, Childe. I do. I always will."

The two were quiet for a few long moments. Devin finally built up the courage to speak again. "What about the others? What about Kat?"

Chris reached into his breast pocket and pulled out a gold plated lighter, a very small pad of paper, and a strange pencil with little runes carved down it. He scribbled something onto the pad, ripped the top sheet off, and lit it on fire, tossing it into the air until it fizzled and disappeared. He repeated the motions, and then waited quietly. Almost immediately, a spark erupted in front of them, and a small piece of paper fluttered into Chris's palm.

"Well, as for Kat, her ability, or perhaps her curse, is that her blood is temporary. She was overcome by wanderlust in her human days, never stayed in one place more than a few months. She grew up the first few years of her life in the New England area, but after losing her parents, she was shipped to London to live with her aunt. She took off around sixteen and disappeared in Scotland, popped back up a few years later in France, and then again in Germany. That's what our records were able to trace. She doesn't talk about her human life, all that much. The last place she was seen as a human was Austria, standing over Beethoven's grave. She'd learned that she was unable to bear children, and was going to commit suicide because of it. No man would have a woman who could not provide an heir. That's where her sire found her.

"For some sick reason I'll never understand, King Ludwig got a kick out of watching his own supposed grave. The body in it was actually his best friend who had died of the same illness he supposedly had a few days prior to his faked death. Maybe that's why he always went back, to visit his friend. Maybe he just liked knowing his music was still loved by so many people."

"Wait," Devin interrupted. "You mean to tell me that Kat's sire is the Ludwig Von Beethoven?"

"Yes," Christopher responded, softly. "Kat was overjoyed. His music has always had a special place in her heart. If you catch her on a good day, she may even play a bit for you. Her favorite is his third symphony. Ludwig taught her how to play that one, himself."

"So her blood is temporary because she was?" Devin asked.

Christopher was quiet a moment. "That's a crude way of wording it, but yes, that's the theory. She never stayed in one place for very long, people never stayed in her life for very long, so her children only stay for so long."

"That's sad," Devin all but whispered, chewing on the edge of his thumb nail.

Christopher smiled and pulled the Childe to sit up a bit more and look him in the eyes. "The circumstances of almost every one of our conversions are sad. At least the last five hundred years of them, since Ludwig issued the decree that a human could only be changed if their death was imminent, or if they wanted to be, and knew the connotations of being changed."

There was another startling spark of fire, and Chris reached out to catch another scrap of paper as it fluttered downward. "Ah yes, as for your brother, Ryan," he started.

"R-Ryan? He has a power?"

Chris laughed a bit. "Yes. He can feel the heartbeats of those surrounding him. That is, so long as their hearts are still beating. The explanation of his ability is simpler. He was having a heart attack at the time I changed him."

Devin glanced up at Chris. "A heart attack? That's not always fatal, though."

"He had just been diagnosed with heart disease, and given only a few years to live. Ryan came to us. He had heard, as many do, that our underground castle, if you could find it, was a place of second chances. He had just barely made it in the doors when the heart attack hit. I was the first to reach him, and turned him right there. We'd been watching him for a while, though. We tend to keep an eye on anyone who's given a fatal sentence."

Devin kind of nodded a little bit. Then he buried himself back down against Chris. "Thank you for explaining all that to me," he whispered.

"Of course, love. It is my responsibility as your Sire to teach you, and I certainly enjoy doing so. You have such a glorious thirst for knowledge. That is a characteristic that has always earned people my respect."

"Thank you," Devin whispered again.

Chris dropped a kiss to the top of his head. "You're welcome. Is there anything else you'd like?"

The Childe reached up to place his empty glass on the table. "I don't think so. Just to stay here, I guess."  
The King wrapped his arms tighter around Devin, pulling him in close. "You can stay here as long as you like, Devin. You are always welcome here."


	8. Chapter 8

"Chris?" a soft voice echoed.

The King's eyes blinked open to find Liz standing over him. "Oh, what? Did I fall asleep?"

"Yes, dear. No matter. You both should probably get a move on. That dinner with James is rather soon."

Chris groaned and sat up a bit. "Thanks, Liz," he muttered before lightly shaking Devin awake. "Come on, youngling. We need to get ready for dinner."

Devin made the cutest little squeak as he stretched and yawned. "Okay," he sighed, nuzzling back down against Chris.

"Devin, I'm serious. Come on." He lightly tapped the younger man's hip, and eventually just pushed him to a standing position, standing up behind him. "Let's go."

The two made their way up to Liz's wing of the hotel. "What should I wear?" Devin asked, hesitantly.

"Dark pants, without holes. A button down, tie and a vest, at the very least," Christopher responded.

"I don't have a vest...or a tie," the Childe commented. There was a small catch in his voice.

The King smiled. "Well, I think I have one or two that should fit you nicely. Let me see what you've got." He motioned for Devin to head on into his hotel room.

"Ky?" Devin called.

The little vampiress poked her head through the door that joined their room to Josh and Ryan's. "In here, love," she called.

"The King is here, make sure you're decent," Devin called back.

Chris sighed a bit. "Please, Childe, just call me Chris." The older vampire eased into the room and closed the door behind himself.

Devin cleared his throat a bit. "I, uh…" he started hesitantly, digging into the closet and pulling out a few shirts. "I have white, a red one, this old blue one I probably should have gotten rid of forever ago." He laid them all out on the bed.

"The red. A proper vampire should wear red." Chris commented. "I think I have a tie that will look quite nice with that shirt. Wait here." The elder vampire slipped out of the room, returning a few moments later to find Devin dressed in his nicest black jeans and the red shirt.

"Is this okay?" Devin asked, shifting uncomfortably.

Chris chuckled a bit. "Yes, dear. That's quite alright, but you should tuck your shirt in."

Devin immediately reached to his hemline. "Oh, sorry," he muttered quickly, tucking the shirt down into his pants.

"Come here, Childe," Chris insisted, gently. He wrapped a black tie with a line of red diamonds around Devin's neck and carefully tied it into a perfect half windsor at his throat. Then he pulled the vest from a wooden hanger and held it out for Devin to ease his arms into. "Well there. Now you look the part of a vampire of royal blood."

Devin blushed a bit. "Th-thanks," he murmured, eyes casting downward.

Chris stepped a little closer, catching Devin's chin with two fingers. "Never be ashamed of what you are," he insisted.

Devin blinked a bit. "What do you mean?"

"You are a vampire of the finest bloodlines. You are a Childe of the King. You have strong, virile blood coursing through your veins. You should carry yourself with the confidence and grace of a panther."

"Y-yes sir," Devin stuttered, trying to straighten his posture a bit. "I'm sorry, sir."

Chris sighed and deflated a bit. "Never mind. You just do what's most comfortable, okay?"

Devin nodded a bit and his posture dropped back to its regular slumped shoulders, chin resting against his chest.

"Come on," Chris muttered, pulling the Childe against himself and dropping a kiss to the top of his head. "Finish whatever else you need to do. I'm going to change. We'll all head up to James' quarters together."

Devin sighed and crossed over to the mirror as Chris left. He reached for his makeup case and started to slowly paint himself; black kohl around the eyes, then red powder around that, rich red lip stain, and a bit of dark powder to carve out his cheekbones. He leaned back to study himself and realized that, for the first time since his conversion, he actually looked like a vampire.

"Well, aren't you handsome?" Kylie drawled, creeping up behind her mate and wrapping her arms tight around him from behind.

The younger vampire flushed a bit. "Thanks, love," he murmured, turning around in her arms to kiss her. "This a new dress?" he asked as he withdrew.

Kylie giggled and stepped back, twirling a bit. "Yep! You like it?"

Devin nodded. "Nice to know you did more at the mall than lure attractive men into dark corners."

"Don't be silly," Kylie giggled. "I lure attractive women into dark corners, too!"

"Now that, I'd love to watch," Devin commented, pulling his mate up into his arms.

There was always something about Kylie, from the moment he met her, that made Devin feel at ease. She had this fun, spunky, outgoing personality that drew out the best in him. She never tried to force him to speak, or to join in on anything. She was content with him sitting in the corners, observing. She was the only person Devin was ever completely comfortable with. But it seemed that was beginning to change as he grew closer to Josh and to his sire.

Kylie giggled and ran her hands up Devin's arms to his neck, pulling him in for a kiss. "Well, maybe one of these days Ry and I will let you watch, hmm?"

Devin whimpered a little bit, and then turned and pinned his mate to the small ledge of a wall beside the mirror. "Why do you always try to get me wound up before we have to go somewhere, hmm?" he whispered harshly in her ear, nipping at the lobe and trailing kisses down her throat.

The vampiress reached a hand up to hold Devin's jaw, possessively. "Because I love to watch you squirm, and it pretty much guarantees you'll jump me as soon as we get back." She kissed him, hot and messy, and then shoved at his chest, gently, so she could step free. "Come on. We don't wanna be late."

Devin let out a low groan of annoyance, but allowed his bouncy little mate to drag him out into the hall. He tried, and always failed, to not watch her ass as it moved so perfectly under the shifting black silk and lace of the minidress. He licked his lips, nervously, when she turned around and her breasts were spilling over the top of the tightly draped silk and lace. He finally drew his eyes back to meet her glowing orangey red ones.

Kylie shrugged and seductively closed the space between herself and her mate, hands coming to rest on his shoulders. "Come on, at least try to pretend you're not all hot and bothered."

"Well love," Devin started, hands falling around her waist, "that's very difficult with the way that sexy little bit of fabric fits your perfect little body." He pulled her up tight against himself, leaning down slightly to kiss her, long and slow.

Ryan held her arm out to stop Josh from closing the door behind him. "Look," she whispered, motioning towards the younger couple. "They are so fucking hot together."

Josh allowed the door to close very softly behind himself. "They do balance each other quite well. Reminds me a lot of us when we first got together, all eager and barely able to keep their hands off each other."

Ryan stifled a giggle. "We're not much different now, love. We've just learned a bit more self control."

"Says the little witch who constantly uses her Sight to stare at my bare ass when I'm clothed," Josh teased, wrapping his arm around his mate's shoulders.

"Can't help that it's so perfect," she teased, subtly reaching her hand around him to squeeze a fist full of one ass cheek.

Ricky had to practically drag Ryan out of their shared room. "Come on, babe, you look good in a suit."

"Shut up," Ryan snipped, adjusting the gray vest uncomfortably. "What the hell did you do to my hair?"

"It's called a braid, Ryan," the older vampire snarked. "And it looks quite handsome on you."

Josh and Ryan Ashley burst into giggles. "Is this really the first time he's been in a suit?" the witch asked.

"First time since I've known him," Josh quipped.

The vampire in question caught on to the others' conversation. "Last time was some cousin's wedding when I was in high school," he responded. "And that one was worse than this."

"Stop whining. There's something sexy about a well dressed man." Ricky teased again, straightening his mate's tie.

"That so?" Ryan responded, eyebrows shooting up.

Ricky's white eyes flared a bit as he pressed his mate back against the closed door. "Mhmm. Maybe I'll just have to show you after dinner?"

The younger vampire giggled a bit and pulled his mate in close. "I may just take you up on that offer," he responded, leaning down to collect a soft kiss.

"Alright, kids, that's enough," Chris announced, pulling his door closed a bit louder than necessary. "It's starting to look like high school in here, and we're running late."

"Are you even young enough to know what high school is?" Josh ribbed.

Chris rolled his eyes. "They, thankfully, didn't exist when I was an adolescent, but I've seen my share of shitty movies to get the idea."

"Those are hardly accurate," Kylie assured the King, linking hands with Devin and falling into formation.

"Yeah, seriously," Ryan added. "A lot less hopeless romanticism and a lot more drama and bullying."

"And nothing ever worked out by summer break," Ricky added.

Chris cleared his throat. "Did teenagers stand in hallways exchanging various bodily fluids?" he asked.

Kylie shrugged. "Some did. Usually the jocks and the cheerleaders, though."

"Ha, I should have been so lucky," Ryan snarked. "No way in hell was I gonna get caught with my high school boyfriend even in an embrace."

"Why?" Josh inquired.

Ricky snickered a bit, but Ryan only shot Josh a hard gaze followed by "Uh, hello, gay kid in the 80s?"

"Hey, at least you had David Bowie and a good number of other gay celebrities to pave the way for you," Ricky snarked. "Try the 70s on for size."

Kylie giggled. "Weren't all your bullies stoned though?"

"Not in the way they should have been," the tiny vampire grumbled.

"Alright, children, that's quite enough," Chris interrupted as the elevator doors opened up to receive them. "I want none of this nonsense during the dinner with James, are we clear?"

"Yes sir," they all echoed in unison.

"Good. Now for the love of Vlad, do try to act like adults. With the exception of Devin, you've all been adults for at least a decade."

Josh snickered and pressed the button for the sixth floor. "I'm nearly a century old and I don't know what 'act like an adult' means."

Chris only leveled a silencing gaze at the oldest of the other vampires, causing him to set his jaw shut and stand up a bit straighter. "Oh, good. You do know how to be an adult," Chris snipped. He took a deep breath as the elevator doors opened. "I hope you're all prepared," he commented, darkly. Then he led the group to James' door and made sure they were in formation; Ryan and Ricky behind him, Ryan Ashley and Josh at his left, Kylie and Devin at his right; before knocking on the door.


End file.
